Eternity
by GreysAddict21
Summary: Okay, this is my first story so be nice! This is about what happens when Elizabeth comes back to her house and someone has broken in and has a certain chest in their hands. SPOILER ALERT FOR AWE WillXElizabeth


It was a cool night in the Caribbean. Elizabeth Turner was sitting on the beach watching the sunset, waiting to see if there would be flash of green light. Every time she saw it, it felt like Will was just a little bit closer. She had settled back into life in a new town called Yorkshire. It was a lot like Port Royal, there was a dock, merchants, little shops, but it had one big difference: no one knew her. She knew she could not return to Port Royal, there would be too many questions and she was just not up to answering any of them.

Five years, five years have passed since she last saw Will. Those five years had seemed like an eternity, and now she was still waiting through another eternity before he would be returned to her for good. Maybe they would go back to Singapore; she was after all the Pirate Lord of Singapore, even though she temporarily put her first mate in charge of her ship. Or maybe they would go back to Shipwreck Cove, once again she was the Pirate King, she was sure there must be something more than a title there. All she knew is that they would get out of the town she was living in now. She knew they talked about her, the strange Elizabeth Turner. The one with the swords, and who is friends with pirates. The one who has the mysterious chest.

_Ah, the chest_, she thought to herself. That chest is what she prized more than anything else in the world. She knew that if necessary she would die protecting it, because inside is something she would die without. Will's heart, she listened to it every night before she went to sleep, trying to imagine it was Will beside her and not a cold chest. She also knew that people were constantly making up stories about what was really in the chest. She was not up to date on the latest rumor but the last time she heard people had thought it was potions and things having to do with witchcraft. She laughed to herself, _they would not believe me if I even told them_.

She turned to go inside, it was nearly time for her to go to sleep, for she had not realized how much time she had spent looking at the ocean. Even after all she had been through, the ocean is where she felt the most comfortable, and in control. When she reached her cottage she noticed the door had been forced open. She drew her sword, for she now carried one with her at all times. In Elizabeth's mind you could never be too prepared, and she had learned that in all of her adventures. She pushed the door silently open and saw three boys searching her home for something. She looked at them carefully, and realized that one of them was holding the chest.

"What do you think you are doing," she demanded as she made her presence known to the three boys.

"Um…we were just…uh…" one boy stuttered. He looked about thirteen. He had blond hair, with brown eyes. He wore clothes that seemed worn and dirty. He looked around to his comrades to come up with a story.

"We…" another trailed off. He looked slightly older, maybe fifteen. He had brown hair with gray eyes.

"You thought that you would come into my home and steal what is mine? Did you know that the moment I saw you with the chest I was ready to kill all three of you? Did you think that I had left the key to something so important just lying around, when truly it is always with me," she just kept rambling, trying to process what was going on. She kept telling herself that someone was trying to steal the heart of her beloved, and she had almost missed them. She knows it could be worse, it could have been pirates.

The one with the chest spoke up, "It's just a chest, and we were just going to see what happened when you realized it was gone." He was the eldest of the bunch, probably about seventeen. Elizabeth figured that they were brothers trying to have an adventure. But that did not stop her from going over to the boy and slapping him hard across the face. She took the chest from him and held it up to her ear. _Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

"Oh, thank you Calypso or whoever protected this chest," she said almost inaudibly. She used have such a good faith in God, but now after all of the things that life had thrown at her, she was not sure anymore.

"Who's Calypso," the youngest piped up. His older brothers shot him a look.

"Calypso is the goddess of the sea. Wild and untamable. She's quite a woman," Elizabeth stated. She did not care how much of a fool she must have sounded like. She had made a decision, she was not going to stay in Yorkshire, and it was too dangerous for the chest. She would go to Singapore or find Jack, and then come back to the Caribbean when the ten years of agony was over.

"That's not true. There is only one God," the middle child spoke up.

"I have no faith in God. I have faith in the sea. I have faith in _The Black Pearl_, and most importantly I have faith in _The Flying Dutchman_. You all are too young to know the perils of the world and sea," she replied.

"Those are all pirate ships," the youngest argued back.

"Yes, I know they are. Pirates can be the best people. Can you all please just go? Haven't I given you enough to gossip about for months? Can you please go and leave me with my misery, and agony? I'm begging you to just go and never come back!"

The three boys filed out of her cottage. She looked at her calendar; Jack would be coming around soon. He tried to visit once every six months just to check up on her. She had a feeling that Will had put him up to it, but she was grateful. As soon as Jack would come she would get out of this terrible town, and finally be out on the sea again.

Who knows? Maybe if she is lucky enough, she will see her beloved Captain Will Turner.


End file.
